A Talk Of Love
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: shakes head at self, mutters:: And here I said I wouldn't do this... Shounenai, BakuraRyou. Ryou asks Bakura something, and the ensuing conversation leads him to things he never thought possible.


I am going and doing precisely what I swore I wouldn't. I'm writing a relatively serious shounen-ai fic. In any case, here it is... ((braces herself))  
  
.-..-..-..-..-..-..-.  
  
A boy of around 17 sat on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. Clear, soft moonlight was streaming in, lighting his pale face with a ethereal glow. Leaning on the wall beside the window was a boy, looking hardly older than the one on the bed. The two could be twins, until you looked at their faces.  
  
The first boy's face was filled with innocence and purity. He was a kind being, a perfect gentleman, and a loyal friend. The other's face was dangerous, dark and dangerous. He, on the other hand, was the first boys complete opposite. He was ruthless and cruel, uncouth by many points of view.  
  
"Why is it, Bakura, that we love?" The innocent one asked. Bakura's reply was slightly delayed.  
  
"What would I know of this matter?" He asked, his gaze now focusing on the street below. His crimson eyes avoided his 'twin's' brown ones as best as possible.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
"Don't apologize, Ryou. What have I told you about that?"  
  
"It is a weakness."  
  
"Good."  
  
The two were silent a little longer.  
  
"Why is it you ask?" Bakura said abruptly, snapping Ryou out if his reverie.  
  
"I... Well, it just seems like everyone is falling in love around here. Tristan and Serenity, Yugi and Tea, heck, even Joey and Seto got together somehow!" Ryou said, his voice dangerously close to a whine. Bakura looked at him sharply.  
  
"And? What has this got to do with you? If you're so clueless, find a pretty girl, bed her, and get over it!" he growled. Ryou sighed.  
  
"It's not that simple." He said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" Bakura asked, finally looking at him. Ryou had his head hung, show white hair obscuring his face, but Bakura could still see the slight blush that made his way across his hikari's cheeks.  
  
"Well, for one thing, that's just cruel, to do that and leave her like that. Two, I'm not really into the whole pre-marital sex thing. Three..." Ryou trailed off.  
  
"Run out of reasons?" Bakura mocked slightly.  
  
"No, I just... Well... I don't..." Ryou stumbled over his words, trying to figure out how to put it. Bakura solved the problem for him.  
  
"You don't like girls." He said bluntly. Ryou nodded. Just barely, but Bakura could tell. "Good. Petty, frivolous, fickle creatures they are all too often. I couldn't have my hikari falling in love with one." Bakura said, brushing it off. Ryou looked up at him. His gave had returned to the street below. "I don't really like girls either." Bakura said, clearing the obvious confusion from Ryou's mind.  
  
"Y-you..."  
  
"Yes. I'm gay, too. Must I spell everything out for you?"  
  
"N-no, I just... Well, it's kind of... shocking I guess." Ryou said meekly.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"That submission thing you constantly do. It's ridiculous. Keep talking that way and people will keep taking advantage of you." Bakura said. Ryou blinked. His yami's voice seemed to grow slightly husky. When he turned to meet Ryou's brown eyes with his crimson ones, Ryou was dumbfounded to note that they were darker than normal. Bakura stared at him silently for what seemed forever before Ryou looked away. The light blush on his cheeks deepened.  
  
"I-I'm s—"  
  
"Don't apologize!" Bakura hissed, moving from his post on the wall. He sat beside Ryou on the bed. Ryou refused to meet his eyes for a moment. Bakura, finally fed up, reached out a hand and, with uncharacteristic gentleness, cupped Ryou's cheek, tilting his head to look at his face.  
  
"Tell me, Ryou. What are you thinking?" He asked.  
  
"I... Don't really know." Ryou said, dropping his gaze again.  
  
"Look at me, Ryou." He nearly whispered. Ryou did so. He nearly jumped when he saw all the emotions flashing through his yami's usually guarded eyes. Lust, desire, fear, hope... Love... Ryou decided that is terrified him to know that his dark half could feel such strong emotions.  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou managed to whisper. Bakura silenced him with a kiss. Ryou stiffened for a split second before melting.  
  
It seemed to him to last an eternity and at the same time still be too short. Bakura pulled away with a slight smirk.  
  
"Bakura... What..." Ryou shook his head in an attempt to clear his head of the rapid-fire emotions flashing by. "What was that?!" He said.  
  
"That, hikari, was a kiss. Usually two people who like each other do it." Bakura said, as if explaining to a two year old.  
  
"I know what... rather I'm asking why?" Ryou clarified.  
  
"See previous explanation."  
  
"You... like me?"  
  
"Well actually I think it's a bit more than that..." Bakura said. This time it was him who dropped his gaze. For almost a minute they sat in silence. Then Ryou put the palm of his hand against Bakura's cool cheek. Bakura snapped his eyes toward him in surprise.  
  
"Me too." He said. Bakura broke into the first non-maniacal grin he had in years before proceeding to kiss his hikari senseless. 


End file.
